Helpless Night
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: You hold me, and kiss me...songfic, R&R?


Helpless Night

a Songfic by Rin Primula Bernkastel~2009

BLEACH by Kubo Tite, Helpless Night perfomances by Crystal Kay featuring Akanishi Jin

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : AU, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Note : 3 kali titik, ganti P.O.V

.

.

.

Wakatte irunoni

Fuande tashikameru

.

Aku mengerti semuanya, setiap bahasa tubuhmu padaku, tatapan matamu padaku. Aku mengerti semuanya, setiap kau memelukku, setiap kucium wangi segar dari tubuhmu yang mendekapku hangat.

.

You hold me and kiss me , you say in that you miss me

.

Kau mendekapku, mencium bibirku, kau katakan bahwa kau merindukanku. Dengan senyum penuh makna yang senantiasa meluluhkan hatiku. Bercumbu denganmu, menikmati malam ini, hanya berdua denganmu.

.

Ochitsukanai oh why? Tonight.

.

Namun entah mengapa hatku tidak bisa tenang. Bisakah kau jelaskan, apakah kau benar merindukanku? Kenapa? Dan apa senyummu memang untukku? Apakah matamu benar-benar menampakkan jiwamu? Dan kutanyakan malam ini padamu...

.

Ima doko ni iru no?

.

Ada dimana kau sekarang, sayang? Apakah kau sekarang yang berada dihadapanku? Ataukah hanya fantasiku yang bermain karena kesendirianku tanpamu?

.

So tell me nani shiteru no?

.

Dan beritahu aku, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah kau sedang memeluk dan mencumbuku seperti yang kurasakan? Ataukah hanya fantasiku yang bermain karena kesendirianku tanpamu?

.

Images inside my head ima nani wo omou no?

.

Warna-warni elegi dalam gambar yang ada di kepalaku, apakah itu? Untuk siapa gambar-gambar tersebut? Pecahan-pecahannya, untuk apa? Kutujukan untuk siapa? Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

.

But i know i'll stay coz next to you is where i belong

.

Tapi aku tahu, aku akan bertahan karena di sampingmu adalah tempatku berada. Tempatku seharusnya ada. Aku tahu itu, dan tidak menyangkalnya.

.

Shinjisaseteite when you're gone

.

Aku selalu percaya, dan aku selalu ingin mempercayaimu. Saat kau pergi, aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali lagi.

.

I guess its just a helpless night, a helpless night, a helpless night,

.

Kupikir ini hanyalah malam tanpa pengharapan. Disaat kufikir kau ada disini, kau tak ada disampingku. Haruskah aku berhenti dan menyerah pada kenyataan, cinta ini sia-sia?

.

Mune ga kurushikute when i'm alone

.

Disaat aku kesepian sendiri, tanpa dirimu dan kehangatan cintamu, haruskah aku menyerah pada ketidakpastian? Aku sendiri.

.

My heart melts when you're gone

.

Hatiku meleleh, dan melebur saat kau pergi dan meninggalkanku. Sungguh, mencintaimu menyakitkan hati ini.

.

.

.

I hear everything you say ari no mama ni

.

Aku mendengar setiap kata yang kau katakan padaku malam ini. Saat kau kupeluk, saat kucumbu bibir merah mungilmu. Selalu, seperti biasanya.

.

Last night I held you so tight baby all trough the night

.

Malam itupun ku peluk dirimu erat, sepanjang malam. Hingga pagi menjelang. Kulampiaskan segala rasa rinduku, apakah kau tidak merasakannya?

.

Sore demo you say

.

Namun kau pun berkata demikian, apa lagi yang harus kuberikan agar kau percaya? Agar kau mengerti?

.

'it's not enough for me'

.

Tak cukup bagimu?

.

Oshiete...

.

Katakanlah padaku, apa yang kau inginkan. Katakanlah, agar aku dapat mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan.

.

Modokashii kimochi de

.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk, memenuhi diriku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan? Tolong, berikan aku petunjuk untuk memenangkan hatimu.

.

Kimi shika inai kara

.

Aku sendiri, sayang. Aku tak punya orang lain, aku hanya memiliki dirimu. Wanita yang berharga bagiku, maka janganlah kau membuatku bingung. Aku ingin memiliimu, dan membuatmu merasakan indah bersamaku.

.

Baby how can i make you see

.

Sayang, bagaimana caranya membuatmu melihat? Membuatmu mengerti bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu?

.

But i know i'll stay coz next to you is where i belong

.

Tapi aku tahu aku akan bertahan karena disampingmu adalah tempatku berada.

.

Shinjisaseteite when you're gone

.

Aku akan tetap selalu mempercayaini ini, pun saat kau pergi.

.

I guess its just a helpless night, a helpless night, a helpless night,

.

Aku mengira ini hanyalah malam tanpa harapan.

.

Mune ga kurushikute when I'm alone

.

Hatiku sakit dan menderita saat sendirian.

.

My heart melts when you're gone

.

Seolah meleleh, disaat kau pergi

.

.

.

Soba ni itai kara wherever you are

.

Karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu dimanapun kau berada. Menggenggam tanganku, beriringan bersamamu, dan tak ingin lepas darimu.

.

.

.

Te wo nobashite baby, i'm not that far

.

Genggamlah tanganku sayang, aku tak jauh darimu. Aku tak akan pergi jauh ataupun meninggalkanmu, percayalah.

.

.

.

But i know i'll stay coz next to you is where i belong

.

Shinjisaseteite when you're gone

.

I guess its just a helpless night, a helpless night, a helpless night,

.

Mune ga kurushikute when i'm alone

.

My heart melts when you're gone.

.

.

.

Momo berlari sebisanya, dia terus berlari di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di bandara.

" Hosh..." dia memegangi lututnya, nafasnya tak beraturan. Dia melihat jam tangannya, jam 9 lewat 7 menit.

" Aku... Terlambat..." desisnya sambil tersenyum getir. Dua bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua pipinya. Dia terlambat mencegah orang yang paling dicintainya pergi.

" Momo..." panggil sebuah suara yang familiar di kuping gadis bercepol itu. Dia tersentak dan berbalik, menemukan sosok pria berambut putih berdiri di sana.

" Shiro..."

" Maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian dan pergi tanpa pamit..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

" Bodoh! Aku kira... Aku kira kemarin malam kau ke apartementku, itu untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku... Aku kaget melihat notes diatas meja... Kau bilang kau akan berangkat ke Paris. Jadinya aku..." Momo menyeka air matanya. Toushiro berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Momo.

" Pesawatku delay 10 menit, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Maaf," katanya.

" Kau bodoh..." desis Momo. Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Momo dan mencumbunya. Momo menutup matanya, dia menangis. Dia menangis karena akan kehilangan pria yang dicintainya. Namun pria ini kini sedang menciumnya, sebagai salam perpisahan...

.

You hold me, and kiss me you said that you miss me...

.

Owari

.

Gaje, songfic apa ini? Ceritanya saja tidak jelas. Jadi gini, songfic yang atas menceritakan malam di apartemen Momo, dan yang bawah itu kejadian besoknya. Pokoknya begitulah... Dan ini pakai POV dua orang, Hinamori dan Toushiro. Yang pertama itu POV Hinamori, yang kedua itu POV Toushiro.

Lagu ini bagus banget. Bagus... Bagus... Banget. Author cinta banget sama lagu ini sampai dijadikan BGM AMV buatan author.

Maaf fanfic-fanfic yang lain belum update. Lagi WB, nih. Maafkan author yang tidak becus ini...

Well, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxox

Rin


End file.
